Losing It
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Another example of why Fubuki shouldn’t be invited to social gatherings. Ryo/Fubuki and various other pairings.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set after season one, during the summer holiday before the second year began.

---

"This may come as a surprise to you but…"

Even as he said it he really didn't think that it would come as any surprise at all. Fubuki knew people and Fubuki knew him. Most of all Fubuki knew about… that. He was, if not an expert, the closest to one that Ryo was ever likely to meet. He'd worry greatly if he met anyone better than him.

How had he even come to be here anyway?

Looking back on it he really should have said no when Juudai had offered for them all to hang out together. But it was the start of the summer and even now he already had plans to go to the Pro Leagues. If he didn't take this one chance to spend time with them then he didn't know when he'd next be able to. Besides, Shou had agreed to go. If one brother went and the other didn't then Juudai would never shut up about it later on.

So they all met up together, Juudai, Shou, Misawa, Manjoume, Fubuki, Asuka and himself. The only one who was missing was Hayato, though Ryo had never been particularly close to him in the first place. But his absence seemed to leave Shou feeling a little down.

They'd ended up meeting at the Tenjoin household, simply because when the question of where to meet was brought up Fubuki was the first one with his hand in the air. That hadn't surprised Ryo in the slightest.

He should have been a bit more wary that in Fubuki's house, going by Fubuki's rules something like this could have happened, but perhaps he'd just thought that Asuka would have had some control over her brother. Really he should have known better than that too.

It didn't take long for Juudai to find some trouble to get himself into, with Shou tagging along at his heels. And somehow after a tangle with a garden hose he now stood dripping wet on the doorstep, Ryo's brother not looking much better.

Asuka excused herself with an annoyed sigh then left to clean them both up. Ryo found himself feeling thankful that there would be at least someone sensible around next year to look after the group.

That was when the conversation took a turn for the dangerous.

It was as if Fubuki had been waiting until anyone who was female, particularly innocent or… who knew what Juudai's stance on the subject was, before bringing it up.

"So, when was your first time?" he asked to the room at large.

Ryo froze up, and it wasn't just him that did. A quick glance showed that Misawa and Manjoume were equally as surprised by this sudden question.

"Our first time… at what?" asked Misawa after it became apparent neither of the other two was going to offer anything forward. Not that any of them had any doubts in their mind what Fubuki meant.

"Don't play dumb, I mean your first time having sex of course," confirmed Fubuki, face nothing short of malicious.

"That's our private business, isn't it?" Ryo said on behalf of them all.

Narrowing his eyes slightly further, Fubuki said, "All right, that's fine. If you guys really haven't done it yet there's no need to embarrass you all."

"We are under aged!" Manjoume spat, it didn't take much to flare him up.

"Okay, so you're all good members of society who have no desire to be affected by these teenage hormone things that are happening to everyone else. I believe you," Fubuki said, not hiding the doubt.

Surprising to them all, Misawa was the one who spoke up next; "There was this one time…"

Fubuki turned to him, eyes practically glistening with interest. Even the other two wanted to here this.

"I'm not entirely sure that it counts and to be honest I don't remember all the details fully but… Taniya…"

He didn't need to say anymore. There had been a few rumours about what had happened that night when she defeated him, though Misawa was too proud to have anything to do with the whispers. Though he said he was over her when put in a situation where the topic came up he sometimes said her name with some longing when he forgot to guard his emotions. Dressing up as her tiger for the school festival hadn't helped either.

"Say no more my man, I'm proud of you," Fubuki said, giving him a pat on the back. Admittedly he hadn't been around when Taniya attacked Duel Academia, but he'd heard more than enough about her to know that Misawa had pulled off something not many boys in his position could have done.

Being silenced suited Misawa very well on this occasion, so he accepted the pat with a sheepish grin and stopped talking.

"And you two?" Fubuki went on, turning back to Ryo and Manjoume. Both of them had hoped he wouldn't want to carry on with the discussion.

Manjoume glanced at Ryo sharply, but Ryo had got remaining silent down to a fine art.

"Not that it's any of your business…" the black Osiris started, "But if you are going to start spreading rumours about me then I'll have you know I'm definitely not a virgin."

"It wasn't with Asuka," Fubuki egged him on.

"I'm working on that!" shot Manjoume, then he remembered he was talking to her brother, "I-I mean that… it's not time yet. If anyone were going to do that with her it would have to be special. But there was this one… um, person that…"

"Who was it?" Fubuki asked directly. Even the other two found themselves leaning forward slightly.

It seemed as if Manjoume was suddenly trying to decide whether it was worse for his pride to admit he was a virgin or to admit to sleeping with this person.

"…It was Juudai."

"What!"

The question echoed from all three of them, none being able to believe it.

"But isn't Juudai… what about… don't you hate him? And when exactly did this happen?" Fubuki coughed out, not caring which question Manjoume answered.

Suddenly feeling smugger about himself, Manjoume leaned back, saying, "You only asked if I have, you didn't want to know any details. Besides, it would be rude for me to go on too much without letting Kaiser indulge himself."

This was some revenge for making him go second, and even Ryo knew that if he didn't speak up now they wouldn't let him live it down.

It wasn't as if he had anything to hide.

"Before I tell you anything…"

He didn't have to bother with the introduction speech, as there was a sharp cry from downstairs. It sounded like Asuka. Within a moment both Misawa and Manjoume were on their feet, rushing to her aid.

"If you've done anything to hurt her Dropout Boy then I'll rip you apart!" Manjoume called.

Ryo was silently very thankful for the interruption, as even though it became apparent she wasn't in any danger there was now a large amount of cheesecake covering the floor, some of which was also on Juudai's face, and Asuka was very adamant that they were all going to clean it up.

By the time they'd done this and started baking another one (it seemed both the Tenjoin parents worked until quite late) the whole topic had been forgotten.

It was a while later before those who were going home were getting ready to leave and those who were staying the night were starting to settle down. Now Fubuki called Ryo to aside to talk to him.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," he prompted.

He should have known better than to expect Fubuki would have forgotten something like this. There didn't seem to be anyway he could escape the question now.

"This may come as a surprise to you but…"

"…You're a virgin," Fubuki finished. It wasn't a question.

Not looking directly at him, Ryo nodded.

"It's cool," Fubuki said, "To be honest I really didn't think any of you would have lost it yet. Misawa and Manjoume's confessions surprised me…"

Glancing up now, Ryo said, "I thought you'd be insisting I get rid of it as soon as possible."

"Nah, not you," Fubuki dismissed, "When you do that it'll be special and with the right person. Not on a whim."

There was a lengthy silence.

"Fubuki…?" Ryo spoke up.

"Mm?" the other boy looked half as if he felt bad for bringing this up.

"I want you to be my whim."


End file.
